


Dissolute

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cyborg Genji Shimada, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Genital Piercing, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Piercings, Punk Hanzo Shimada, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Genji always knows what his brother needs.





	Dissolute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/gifts).



> [banana](https://bananabuttstuff.tumblr.com/) edited this for me and i can't thank them enough.

The night had barely begun when Genji managed to slide himself on top of Hanzo, hitching his shirt up to reveal his favourite part of his brother; exposing his chest to his greedy eyes and he couldn’t hold back the gleeful noise that he emitted. It hadn’t been his plan to do this again so soon, but he found himself unable to control himself around Hanzo.

After all, they had been apart for so long, and there was so much time to make up for. Genji had held back for those first few months, had kept his hands to himself against all his instincts and sure enough; he had been rewarded with them picking up their relationship right where they had left it before his unfortunate demise.

They had both changed physically since then, of course they had, but deep down; he was the same brat that Hanzo had dragged into the water for a drunken fuck in their private bathhouse many moons ago. Still the same punk that Hanzo had hidden under the table during important business missions so Genji could service him whilst multi-million-dollar deals were taking place. 

No matter how much his body transformed, there was no changing his true nature.

Or Hanzo’s either, it seemed. In this past few weeks Genji had rediscovered that little slut that only he had ever seen. He was still the man who begged Genji to give it to him after a few too many drinks. He was still the same man Genji teased and taunted, the same man who loved nothing more than to be pushed down and berated for being the whore he was.

And of course, Genji technically promoted inner peace above all else these days, and Hanzo was still torn up with guilt over Genji’s current appearance, but behind closed doors… well, they were still the Shimada brothers, and they took great joy in secretly reliving all the allegations and rumours that were whispered in the halls of Shimada Castle all that time ago.

More recently, to make his lust worse, Hanzo had disappeared without a word, leaving Genji the only Shimada as the watchpoint settled down for Christmas, only to return in the new year sporting a whole new look. Genji could hardly criticise such a thing; after all, every time he had to go in for maintenance his body changed in various ways, but Hanzo had never been the kind of man to do such things. When they were younger, Genji had been the one to dye his hair and get pierced in new random places, not his dearest brother… so to see him like this…

His perfect Hanzo, who rarely had a single hair out of place… returning with an undercut, piercings and seemingly very modern attire was just so strange. Although despite the look, the air of Hanzo’s superiority remained. The clothing was clearly all still couture. 

Only his brother could fail to do punk correctly. 

Genji didn’t know what had caused the change, but he liked it. He suddenly wasn’t the only one with metal in his body. Maybe that was even Hanzo’s reasoning, a semblance of balance. But he didn’t ask, didn’t want his brother to be more self-conscious about his new look than he already seemed to be.

However, even though he tried not to obsess over the new little things… Genji was still the same brat at heart, and as he pushed up Hanzo’s shirt and saw the two shiny bars through his brother’s already perfect nipples, he found himself thanking every deity he could think of. He had seen the way Hanzo had matured, like a fine whiskey; thought that nothing could beat the way he brazenly wore his kyudo-gi off the shoulder, and the grey additions to his hair, but he had been wrong, oh so wrong.

“I love...” Genji started as he lowered his face to Hanzo’s chest, ghosting his lips over the right nipple before moving to the left, unable to resist latching on for a moment, his tongue darting around the piercing in a way that made a small moan fall from Hanzo’s lips, his hands sliding to Genji’s head to bury themselves in his hair.

“Genji, must you always tease me?” Hanzo asked, his tone so serious despite the way Genji’s hands had already begun to roam, sliding down to the front of his crotch as he continued to lavish attention on Hanzo’s nipples, alternating between the two as he pushed sweatpants down cooperative thighs.

He always enjoyed how easily seduced his brother was; enjoyed the way that showing him any attention would have him under him, willing to let Genji do whatever he pleased.

“I thought you enjoyed my teasing,” he whispered, his teeth grazing over the nipple in his mouth, a smirk on his lips as he looked up at Hanzo, his hands neglecting the hard cock that was already pressing into his stomach. There would be time to deal with his brother’s obvious needs later. 

In the meantime, he had other intentions. 

He pulled away from his chest, shifting his body to sit on Hanzo’s stomach before he pushed himself up just enough to unhitch the plate that concealed his own cock, the metal already biting into his erection. He knew he wasn't supposed to get aroused with the ‘modesty plate’ still on, but he always had such an issue following rules, even if they were for his own good. Plus, he wasn’t going to lie, part of him enjoyed the tantalisingly constrictive nature of it, however, nothing felt quite as good as letting it out after a period of confinement.

“You're so beautiful, brother,” he mumbled as he sat down again, shuffling up Hanzo’s body slowly, one hand palming his dick, the other just pressing into his brother's firm chest. “You must remain patient for me.”

He saw the smile pass on his brother’s lips, a slow rolling of Hanzo’s eyes as Genji situated himself on his chest, his cock heavily situated between the pectoral muscles exactly how he liked it. It was a good look; his favourite look. The contrast of his reddened dick against Hanzo’s tanned smooth skin, the encroaching tattoo only more obvious as Genji pushed his pecs together, his skin warmly hugging the sides of his erection.

Hanzo always let him do this; never discouraged him. He seemed to enjoy it just as much as Genji, the feeling of being used in such a way obviously as enjoyable as the feeling of pushing his dick through his warm, firm body. Maybe even more so. After all, he could only push Hanzo’s tits together so much; could only get so much friction as he lazily thrust his cock between the firm skin.

Still, just looking down at the expression on his brother’s face was enough to make his balls ache, his cock hardening completely as he dragged his dick over Hanzo’s chest, a small drip of pre-come trailing behind; lingering on the tail of the dragon tattoo before he settled back between his chest muscles, his balls softly pressing into his skin and he couldn’t help but tilt his head to the side as he felt a heavy drumming reverberate through his sac, working its way through the length of his dick before it pushed out another drop of fluid.

“Are you nervous?” Genji asked, running a tongue over his lips as he leaned down, pressing his fingers into his brother’s shoulders as he started to rock against his chest. “I can hear your heart… feel it…” Genji whispered, walking his fingers up Hanzo’s neck and onto his face, his metal fingertips enough to make his brother wince ever so slightly, but not shy away. “Is this what you enjoy? Your little brother rutting against your beautiful tits?”

He didn’t miss the way Hanzo rolled his eyes again, how the red on his face deepened as he let out a soft moan.

Genji loved how responsive Hanzo was; how easy it was to rile him up. It had always been this way and he was always so glad to have it confirmed that this aspect had never changed.

“I bet you’d be satisfied if I just fucked your tits and came on your pretty face,” he sneered, leaning closer to press their lips together in a chaste kiss, saving the sensation of his brother’s tongue piercing for later when his mouth might be elsewhere. However, the kiss was enough to make Hanzo raise his hands and grip his thighs, his blunt nails digging into the metal plates. He could see a hint of frustration pass over his brother’s features, enough to make him let out a small laugh. “Mm, don’t worry, I’m going to fuck you. I’m not so easily satisfied.”

It was a lie, but this was all part of the act for Hanzo. He knew what his brother needed.

“Are you still wet from earlier?” He asked, knowing the answer already as he shifted back, dragging his cock down Hanzo’s stomach, making sure the tip was pressing into every crevice on that toned body, his lips moving over Hanzo’s facial hair; down his chin and neck until he settled just below his Adam’s apple, nuzzling it with his nose as it bobbed up and down every time Genji rocked against him.

Hanzo raised his legs under him, his hands gripping the back of his knees already as Genji slipped between his thighs, his dick pressing against Hanzo’s erection for the briefest moment before he pushed himself up, admiring the way his brother remained still; exposing his ass for Genji; his hole already slick and stretched from before, but still… He could see that Hanzo had played with himself more between sessions, the lube dripping out of him. Hanzo always used too much. Even after all this time, he was concerned about it hurting; about it damaging him.

It almost seemed ironic now, both because of his own physical state and the fact that during their time apart, Hanzo had managed to not only acquire metal in his nipples and face, but also in another of his favourite places.

“Have I mentioned how much I love this?” Genji asked as he sat on his haunches, reaching out and running a finger down Hanzo’s hard cock, settling just at the base, teasing the loose skin just above the balls. Of course, he did adore that part of his brother, he thought, as he trailed his finger lower, grazing over the soft flesh until he pressed his fingertip on the hard flesh just before his asshole, a new addition of a metal ring amusing him.

He could hear Hanzo growing impatient, but he wouldn’t resist leaning forward and guiding the tip of his cock to the piercing, toying with it, his dick sliding downwards occasionally, teasing at his asshole before he guided it back to the metal with a small laugh, amused by every moan that fell from Hanzo’s lips. Always so sensitive; so responsive.

“Shush, don’t worry, I’ll put it in, give me a moment to play with my big brother some more,” he said with a low chuckle, his free hand resting on Hanzo’s stomach; his fingertips outlining the obvious muscles as he continued to thrust between his legs, teasing every spot the tip of his dick came into contact with.

“You have had your fun,” Hanzo muttered, letting go of one of his legs to reach up and push his damp hair from his forehead, slicking it back before he looked down at Genji. “You will fuck me now or-”

Genji smirked, shaking his head as he slowly dragged the tip of his cock down again, pressing it against his hole with a sigh. “Or what, dearest brother?” He asked, dipping in just enough to make Hanzo moan before he pulled it out again and slapped the length against his ass. “What will you do if I don’t?”

Hanzo let out a frustrated groan, rubbing his face before he slapped his hand down onto the mattress. “Genji, please-”

“Mm, that’s what I like to hear,” Genji replied, licking his lips as he pressed his cock in again, deeper this time and both of them let out a blissful sigh as he finally sunk in completely, his balls nestling firm against Hanzo’s ass. “Look at that, right in… Didn’t even have to stretch you out.”

Hanzo started to grumble, but the act was given up almost immediately as Genji started to move, his thrusts slow and lazy but enough to make Hanzo’s voice catch in his throat; enough to dissipate any annoyance or anger he might have been attempting to channel. Such was always the way with Hanzo these days, so quick to assume he didn’t deserve the attention Genji so enjoyed giving.

“Does it feel good? Tell me, I want to know how nice it feels to have your little brother inside you,” Genji mumbled, sliding his hands to Hanzo’s legs, gripping his slim ankles as he started to thrust into him slowly, his movements smooth as he met no resistance.

He pushed down, his fingers digging into Hanzo’s soft flesh as he moved close enough to press their lips together; an almost innocent kiss, the kind Genji liked to tease Hanzo with as he jackrabbited into him. He knew how Hanzo liked to be kissed, knew he liked it deep and passionate, but he could never resist riling Hanzo up; making him frustrated and today was no different.

He could hear his own metal plates straining on his joints as he thrust into Hanzo, their lips barely touching as they both moaned into each other’s mouths. Genji couldn’t help but continue to deny his brother the kiss he wanted. He needed to give Hanzo something to complain about; something to chastise him for. 

He liked to see Hanzo get angry so he could calm him down.

Genji let out a soft sigh as he felt the first waves of his orgasm, switching to rolling his hips, pushing his cock deep inside Hanzo as he moved his hands, sliding them to Hanzo’s chest to briefly toy with his nipples again before fisting them in his brother’s hair, his fingers missing the weight of his previous hairstyle but he had to admit, the shaved sides were growing on him.

He could see Hanzo coming undone, his hands holding his head in place as he pulled back just enough to watch his brother close his eyes and let out a ragged moan. He always lost his mind when Genji finished inside him. It was always enough to push him over the edge, and it gave Genji just as much pleasure as it did him.

Or at least Genji assumed as much. Getting Hanzo to admit anything was hard.

He waited until Hanzo relaxed into the mattress; waited until he raised his hands to his own face and rubbed his sweat drenched skin, letting out a small chuckle as he panted. Genji found himself flopping down on top of him, hiding his face in his brother’s neck as he felt his dick soften inside him, both of them just breathing heavily until his cock finally slipped out.

“You did not tell me whether it felt good or not,” Genji whispered as he nuzzled against Hanzo’s skin, settling against him as he lowered his legs, his own metal joints audibly clicking into a more relaxed position. Sex was hard on both of their bodies: his inability to keep up to date with his routine maintenance combined with Hanzo’s age was starting to amount to something both during and after, but neither of them would admit to having any problems.

After all, despite everything, the air of competition from their younger years remained between them, although now it was just a game. There was little at stake any more - neither of them had anything to lose but each other.

Finally, Hanzo pushed him away to sit up, pulling a sheet over his waist as Genji simply moved to lie on his side, a smirk on his face as he gazed at his brother’s muscular back, red marks still apparent from previous lovemaking sessions, from times when Hanzo had needed it rough. He was often not aware of his own strength, but Hanzo seemed to like it that way and it wasn’t his place to judge, nor was it his intention to deny his brother what he needed.

“I felt like it was obvious,” Hanzo mumbled as he raised his hands to brush his hair with his fingers, and Genji could see just enough of his profile to see the small smile on his lips.

“Mm, I sometimes wonder,” Genji replied, rolling onto his back. “I worry that I am not enough for you in my current form.”

Hanzo turned, a frown on his face. “What are you talking about?”

Shrugging, Genji let out a long sigh, placing his hands behind his head, unashamed of the way his flaccid cock hung lazily between his legs, still slick with lubricant and semen.

“Genji?” Hanzo pushed, and Genji shrugged again.

“I have… been thinking. If say, for some reason, I can no longer give you what you need-”

“Then I would no longer need it,” Hanzo interrupted, but Genji rolled his eyes and scrambled to sit up, kneeling next to his brother.

“This is hypothetical, brother. I don’t like to imagine a world where you don’t get your beautiful ass worshipped like it should be,” he said with a laugh, not missing the way Hanzo’s frown disappeared as a grin played on his lips. “But… who _would_ you want to replace me? I mean, if I could no longer make love to you… I would still want to watch you… with someone else…” He whispered with a fake upset tone, stifling laughter as he reached out with a hand to cup Hanzo’s face, only to have it slapped away with a loud snort.

“You are so transparent. If you want to ask me if I have ever desired to fuck anyone else in this motley assortment of freaks and outcasts, then you should have just asked,” he said as he moved away from Genji to sit with his back against the headboard, a thin sheet still covering his lower half but Genji could see the clear outline of his thick thighs; the familiar shape of his cock.

“I feel like I don’t really need to ask, I just wanted to offer you the opportunity to admit it without it coming out as an accusation on my part, which it is not. I simply want you to know that I have seen the way you look at him,” Genji started with a measured wave of his hand, a carefree expression on his face.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Hanzo dismissed, running a hand over his chest, pausing at each of his nipples to briefly inspect his piercings, wincing as he nudged the right one. “You play with these too much.”

“And you are terrible at trying to change the subject,” Genji mused, grinning. “Come now, don’t make me bother you for answers.”

“You would not be bothering me, merely wasting your time, for I have not the answers you require.”

Genji rolled his eyes again, crawling over to Hanzo and settling down on his thighs, his head cocked to one side as he looked at his brother; observed the way he avoided his gaze. His brother was often coy, and he knew when he was holding something back; when he was hiding something.

Right now though, he did not need to make guesses and assumptions. He had seen the way his brother acted when a certain cowboy was with them. He knew Jesse as an old friend; a previous fuck buddy from when he had been in a bad place - steady friends since the first time they had tried to kill each other in the training room. And despite Jesse’s inability to stay in one place for a long time, their friendship hadn’t waned. 

Although, he supposed he might also be to blame for their distant friendship in the recent years. It didn’t matter. Even when he saw him only once a year, and they always fell into each other’s comfortable arms. It was always just a placeholder for both of them. Deep down, he was always waiting for Hanzo.

He had an idea of who Jesse was still waiting for, but that was the only topic they ever disagreed on - so for the sake of their friendship, Genji never asked and Jesse never brought it up.

Regardless, Hanzo didn’t know the details of their friendship. For his brother, it was clearly a physical attraction. That rough, rugged, filthy exterior was such a contrast to both of them. Hanzo was always spotless, and as for himself… well, he would sometimes forget to oil his joints, but he always made sure his metal plates were nice and shiny.

Jesse though.

Jesse often looked like he hadn’t seen a shower in weeks, and even when he had become intimately acquainted with a bath, he would spend a lot of his time crawling and rolling around in dirt. Then there was the way he smoked large cigars, the smell from them saturating his clothes, so he would smell like sweat and that stale smoke at all times.

And his mannerisms… Genji knew Hanzo found the way he spoke and acted to be repulsive, but he also knew his brother better than Hanzo knew himself. He loved the feeling that their sex was forbidden; loved being fucked by his little brother. Hanzo liked to lose control; liked to be degraded and humiliated, Genji knew this. Genji knew exactly how a man like Jesse would attract the attention of his brother.

It was endearing how Hanzo thought he could hide this from him.

However, now he wanted to push it. He had ideas - and his own desires - that would fit in snugly with Hanzo’s. All he had to do was get Hanzo to agree to it.

Or at least get him to admit he would be open to the idea.

“You have more than once missed a shot in training when looking at my old friend,” Genji started, letting out a soft sigh. “Tell me, do you think about him pinning you against a wall and fucking you dry, or do you picture yourself on your knees for him, your pretty lips around his big, thick cock?”

Hanzo didn’t flinch at his words; appeared to not even register them but Genji could see a soft dusting of pink creep onto his cheeks, and he knew he had him. His brother could always hold his tongue, but his body was always so quick to give him away.

“Either way, it would be something I would love to see,” he whispered as he placed his hands on Hanzo’s chest, leaning forward to press their noses together, making Hanzo look at him as he breathed against his lips, his eyes humming as they adjusted to focus on the closeness of his brother’s face. “Would you do that? Play out your sordid fantasies with my friend for me? I want to see you take his dick.”

“Genji-”

Genji shushed him, placing a finger between their lips. “If you put on a good show for me, I will even join in. Give you what you’ve always wanted,” he mumbled, his eyes searching Hanzo’s gaze for any hesitation; any fear but he caught none. The pink on his cheeks had turned to red, and he could feel Hanzo’s broad chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily through his nose. “Imagine it. That sweaty oaf of a man pounding into you. You want it, yes?”

Hanzo swallowed hard, their eyes meeting before he nodded.

“Imagine him inside you, joined by me,” Genji muttered, smiling as he lowered the finger, tilting his head to press their lips together. “You’ve always wanted to take two. It’s a win-win situation. I get to see you get fucked by someone else, and you get to finally be filled the way you’ve yearned for.”

He waited, could sense Hanzo thinking it over and it felt like almost an eternity before Hanzo nodded again, giving Genji the confirmation he needed.

-

“So, you want to fuck my brother,” Genji stated as he slapped Jesse McCree on the back, hard enough to make him jump.

Or perhaps it was the statement that had shocked him,

Either way, Genji watched with amusement as Jesse scrambled around on his barstool, reaching up to adjust his sarape and hat before he turned to look at Genji, the same usual goofy smile on his face that he always greeted Genji with.

“Now c’mon Genji, this is my first drink,” he said as he took hold of the glass of whiskey in front of him, taking a small sip before he continued. “You wanna maybe wait until my fifth before you start with your usual shit?”

“Come now, I have never brought this up before,” Genji protested, sliding onto the barstool next to him, waving away the omnic bartender. He had no use for alcohol any more, sadly.

Jesse grumbled, turning back around on his stool to lean on the bar, the glass cradled between his two hands, metal fingers running along the rim. “It’s true, but that don’t mean you should be bringin’ it up now.”

Genji shrugged, looking at Jesse. He looked as tired as he always did these days, the years had been less than kind to him. He was down one arm, up about fifty pounds, and had a collection of new scars that almost put his own to shame. Not that any of that really mattered. Jesse was still ridiculously attractive to his eyes; his brother’s too. They couldn’t both have terrible taste in men.

However, he felt no need to dwell on that. He had a mission and he hadn’t accounted for any possible failure. Hanzo was waiting in their room, prepared and ready. All he had to do was get Jesse to agree to his proposition.

“I want to pitch something to you,” he started, picking up a coaster that looked like it had never been used. “Something I think you will like.”

Jesse snorted, looking down into his glass. “Genji, I’ve known you for…” He paused, clearly trying to calculate exactly how many years they had known each other but he gave up with a sigh, taking a sip from his glass. “I’ve known you a while, and never have you ever approached me with an idea that didn’t get me in trouble. So, whilst I’m sure your idea is something I will like, I just ain’t sure how much I’m in the mood for gettin’ an earful from whoever the fuck is in charge now.”

“You have such little faith in me,” Genji replied, laughing softly under his breath. “What about that time I had the idea to give Lindholm some pot brownies? That was hilarious, and it didn’t get you in trouble.”

“No, it got Gabriel in trouble because he was responsible for us, and that led to him punishing everyone in Blackwatch for our dumbass idea,” Jesse grumbled into his drink, side eyeing Genji.

“Yeah, but it was worth it.”

Jesse sighed, shrugging as he turned to Genji again. “I’m a changed man now, an’ you’re a real bad influence on me an’-”

“I want you to come with me to my room and fuck my brother,” Genji interrupted and he didn’t miss the way Jesse cocked an eyebrow, a look of confusion on his face. “He’s desperate for it, but he’s too shy to ask you and I’m really, really trying to improve my relationship with him and I think that by delivering you to him right now, right at this very moment, would seriously improve things between us.”

“You think that… letting me fuck your brother… would… improve your relationship with ‘em?” Jesse asked, squinting at Genji.

“Yes. Absolutely.”

Genji watched as the confusion dissipated on his face, changing slowly into consideration as he clearly mulled over the proposition.

“What’s the catch?”

Genji took in a deep breath, looking away, his attention back on the wood of the bar as he mumbled a response, purposely knowing Jesse couldn’t hear it. He hoped Jesse would have just shrugged and said sure but no, in their time apart, Jesse had matured more, or at least had pretended he had, to the point where he would actually ask for a little clarification instead of charging in headfirst.

“Sorry, didn’t quite hear you there,” he mumbled, taking another sip.

“My brother has one condition.”

“And that is?”

“He wants me to watch.”

-

Whether Jesse had seen through his lie or not was up for debate, but it didn’t matter. It would become obvious very soon that him watching was not the whole plan.

For now, all he could do was sit in a chair by the bed and watch as Jesse approached his brother; watch as he raised a hand to Hanzo’s waist and tugged open the front of his robe, both of their eyes staring at the tease of flesh before Jesse pushed the robe from his shoulders.

He hadn’t seen his brother freeze up like this for a while; had been almost a lifetime since he had seen this level of obedience from him, and even then, it hadn’t been him who Hanzo heeled to. No, the last time he had seen this level of submission had been with their father.

It had been just as enticing when they were young, but now… Now Genji felt his own body respond, could feel his dick harden and press against the modesty panel at the front of his suit. Just watching Jesse prowl around him, his hands occasionally touching his brother’s body; his nose occasionally sniffing him, like some kind of animal deciding whether or not a lesser predator was worth his time.

This was what he had wanted to see.

Shifting on his seat, he opened his legs, resting one on the nightstand to be comfortable as he reached down and unclipped the plate over his crotch, letting out a sigh of relief as his semi-erection sprung out. For the briefest moment, he made eye contact with Jesse, confusion apparent on his features. Maybe it was cruel to throw Jesse in the deep end like this, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Jesse was smart. He would work it out.

But apparently, he didn’t care to just yet, and Genji continued to watch, amused as Jesse fell to his knees in front of Hanzo, his hands on his feet, pushing their way up his brother’s legs with a small sigh.

“You’re gonna let me do anythin’, right?” Jesse mumbled as he pressed his fingertips into Hanzo’s thighs and Genji could see them shaking ever so slightly, a small sigh escaping his brother’s lips as Jesse’s hands smoothed out the fabric of his boxers on his upper thighs before he slowly pulled them down, both himself and Genji’s eyes widening as Hanzo’s already erect cock sprung out.

Jesse was examining it, and Genji knew why. He had spent so much time just looking at his brother’s dick that he couldn’t blame Jesse’s interest. His cock always looked so neat; the groomed pubic hair, lack of foreskin and tight balls always made Genji’s mouth ache. He loved nothing more than taking him between his lips and sucking him dry.

He could still recall the first time he saw Hanzo’s dick after their reconciliation. It had taken a while for their relationship to go back to how it was, and even then, Hanzo had hesitated so much. They had been stuck in the making out and heavy petting zone for so long, much longer than they had even when they were younger and didn’t have any idea what to do with themselves. To Genji’s amusement, Hanzo’s hesitancy had been related to the fact that somewhere, at some point in his absence, Hanzo had decided to get a circumcision.

The reason why wasn't too clear and he left the question unanswered too long, and now he was far too distracted with other modifications to his brother to even think to bring it up again.

He thought Jesse might mention it; might verbally ask why Hanzo was cut but Genji wasn’t, however, the usual Jesse shone through as he stood up straight. Never any questions, always so quick to throw himself in.

Perhaps his brother’s finer details were lost on such a simple man.

“On the bed. Now,” Jesse commanded, and Genji shifted again as Hanzo moved across the room, a hand covering his crotch and a devastated look on his face as he passed Genji. Their eyes remained on each other as Hanzo climbed onto the bed silently, his hands still shaking.

“What’s wrong, brother? Are you nervous?” He asked, smirking as he spread his legs a little wider, his cock still hanging heavy, the beginnings of arousal set in.

Before Hanzo could answer, Jesse was back on the scene, his hat in his hand as he moved towards the bed, hesitant.

“Listen, I wouldn’t want to be gettin’ in the middle of somethin’ here-”

Genji was about to speak, when he heard Hanzo clear his throat and both of them looked over at him, surprise apparent on their faces as they saw that Hanzo had moved to lie flat on his stomach, his hair loose, draped over his face momentarily before he pushed it back.

“I will let you do anything you want if you do not question my brother’s presence again,” Hanzo said flatly, the perfect ultimatum. 

Genji couldn’t stop himself from laughing, a large grin on his face as he relaxed into his chair, his hand freely finding his cock and groping it as Jesse looked at him, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. He knew Jesse; knew he wouldn’t miss out on this prime opportunity; knew he had seen and done things much stranger, much more depraved.

Without a word, Jesse nodded and placed his hat on the nightstand before he shrugged off his sarape and kicked his boots to the side. He could see Hanzo staring at Jesse; knew he was enjoying the sight of Jesse McCree undressing. It was a sight to behold, after all.

The way he unbuckled his belt and let the heavy buckle swing as he unzipped his trousers, his thick cock already bulging out. He left his trousers open as he moved his fingers to the buttons on his shirt, flicking each one open with a sigh, his chest heaving and pushing the fabric apart only to reveal skin dense with hair. He didn’t miss the way his brother’s eyes went wide; didn’t miss how hungrily he ate up the sight of such a man.

He couldn’t blame him. He was able to see the show in the reflection of a mirror, and the back view as he shucked his shirt off and threw it to the side was just as enticing. His large expanse of muscular back had always been something Genji liked about his friend. He was just so… big, and Genji couldn’t help but laugh to himself, knowing that such an adjective applied to every aspect of Jesse.

Looking back at Hanzo, he simply stared at his face, watching his reaction as Jesse pushed his jeans down, kicking all his clothes to the side before he reached down to grab his own cock, giving it a rough grope, adjusting his balls as he took a step towards the bed.

And Hanzo’s reaction was priceless.

Genji could see he was torn between being disgusted and delighted. He could see all of his brother’s dreams coming true in front of him and he was just so glad that he was here to witness it.

Suddenly shy, Hanzo turned away, pressing his face into the pillow as Jesse climbed onto the bed, smothering Hanzo’s thighs with his own meatier pair, the expanse of hair covered skin a beautiful sight for Genji to take in. After all, his brother was always so anal about his body hair, shaving or waxing in places that no one but he would ever see.

“You want to do something useful and give me some lube?” Jesse mumbled, looking at Genji with an expression he couldn’t quite identify. Here he was, sharing his brother with his best friend, but McCree seemed more… uncomfortable than anything. He should have been on cloud nine.

Still, Genji didn’t want to stall this. He wanted to see what Jesse could to with his brother; _to_ his brother, so he stood up and reached into the nightstand, taking out a small bottle of lubricant and a condom, and throwing them at Jesse, both of them letting out an awkward laugh as he failed to catch them and both items fell onto Hanzo’s ass, bouncing off the soft flesh to land finally on the bed beside Jesse’s knee.

“Nice throw,” Jesse grumbled, flipping the lid on the lube before squirting it directly onto Hanzo’s ass crack, the older Shimada letting out a small gasp as Jesse lazily trailed his fingers up and down, spreading the gel, his fingers only teasing his hole with the most fleeting touches.

“Says the guy who seems to be getting lubricant everywhere _except_ my brother’s already loose hole,” Genji sneered, snorting as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, his ass next to Hanzo’s head but still, his brother refused to turn to look at him, clearly embarrassed as Jesse slapped his flaccid cock against his ass before resting it between the cheeks, thrusting slowly.

“I ain’t gonna jus’ skip to the main event,” Jesse started before letting out a low chuckle, both of them looking down at Hanzo’s backside, watching as Jesse pushed the cheeks together as he started to thrust between them and Genji only had a moment to appreciate the way his foreskin gathered each time his tip pushed out the top before it had hardened. “An ass like this has gotta be treated good. Gotta pay it some real good attention,” he said, his tone lighter than before and Genji could see him relaxing as his erection slid between Hanzo’s asscheeks. 

He knew that Jesse’s dick wouldn’t let him dwell on the taboo nature of this encounter for too long.

Genji sighed, placing a hand on the top of Hanzo’s head, his fingers playing with his hair mindlessly as Hanzo simply made muffled noises into the pillow.

“I suppose… It’s just I know how badly my brother aches to be filled,” Genji said coyly, licking his lips as he met Jesse’s gaze again.

He could already see a sheen of sweat on Jesse’s body, could already see a drop of pre-come push out of his cock and drip down onto Hanzo’s lower back as his brother raised his hips, pushing his ass back to prove Genji’s point.

Always so needy, he thought as he wrapped Hanzo’s hair around his fingers with a soft smile before he yanked his head up, a smirk taking over as he saw the deep red of Hanzo’s face, his eyes heavy lidded and his breathing heavy.

“Tell my good friend what you need, brother,” Genji sneered, leaning close to his face and he knew Jesse had stopped moving; knew he was staring, waiting to have his unspoken questions answered with baited breath.

He couldn’t stop himself from laughing again as he tilted his head, holding Hanzo’s face in place with his other hand as he ghosted his lips over his brother’s, darting out his tongue in a playful way before he shot a look at Jesse and the expression was the kind he lived for. He could see the confusion; could see the fear that Genji was going to do what he thought he was going to do, but under that, he could see the need to see something so forbidden.

He was never any good at denying his friend anything.

Not wasting another moment, he tilted his head to the side before he pushed their lips together, Hanzo hungrily kissing him as Genji continued to look at Jesse, the small metal ball on Hanzo’s tongue pressing into his own in a way that made his dick ache with need. Barely a second had passed before Jesse started to move again, sliding his cock against Hanzo’s ass as he watched the two of them kissing, the tip of his dick clumsily pressing inside before Jesse pulled out again, but it was enough to make Hanzo reach up to grab Genji’s shoulders as he moaned into the kiss.

“Come on, don’t be like this,” Genji cooed as he broke the kiss and pulled Hanzo’s head back a little more, his other hand waving at Jesse to stop.

Which he did. Immediately.

It was becoming clear that he was the one calling the shots. Jesse seemed to have truly clicked on and decided that this was obviously something he wanted to be a part of.

Which Genji already knew.

“Why are you always so broody around other people,” Genji whispered, leaning in to nuzzle his brother’s cheek with his nose. “Just tell Jesse you need him to fuck your greedy hole. He has a big dick, it will fill you up nicely. Maybe you will finally be satisfied, hmm?”

Hanzo closed his eyes, shaking his head as he sucked his lower lip into his mouth, pushing his ass back again only to receive a sharp slap from Jesse’s still human hand. Which was lucky on Jesse’s part, for if he had left a mark or even worse, broken Hanzo’s skin, then they would be having a fist fight in the hallway - in the nude.

They all remained silent, waiting for Hanzo’s response but none came until Jesse tugged his ass cheek to the side and pressed his metal fingers against his hole, pushing two inside with ease, mumbling some remark as he did it but Genji wasn’t paying attention. Instead, he focused on his brother, lowering his head to his thigh, letting him rest as Jesse stretched him out. He knew he was staring but he couldn’t take his eyes off Hanzo; off the way he closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, couldn’t ignore the way his mouth was slowly inching towards his cock.

“Look how much of a slut you are… always so hungry for dick,” Genji remarked, sliding a hand to his erection and gripping it, giving it a few squeezes before he guided Hanzo’s lips towards it and again, he knew Jesse was looking at them but he didn’t care. If anything, the sight of Hanzo taking Genji’s cock into his mouth would spur him on. Genji could see his brother reacting more and more, his face red and his sucking intense as Jesse fucked him with his fingers, fast and sloppily before he pulled them out and delivered another slap to his ass, the sound of flesh against flesh making Genji tingle.

“I want…” Hanzo started, pulling away from Genji’s cock just enough to speak, his hand grasping his erection and keeping it close to his lips. “Please Genji, tell him to fuck me,” he asked, with pleading eyes, running his cheek along Genji’s cock before he licked his way back to the tip, letting out a soft moan as Jesse spread his ass open.

Genji knew Jesse had heard, knew his friend was close to diving in but Genji shook his head, reaching down and gathering Hanzo’s hair on the top of his head, the shaved sides giving them both an easy view of him pushing his head lower to lap at Genji’s balls, moaning softly as he rocked his ass back against nothing, spreading his legs open to give Jesse a real view of himself.

“Look at him, slobbering all over my balls like a dog,” Genji mused and the comment was enough to get a chuckle from Jesse as he dragged Hanzo’s hips to the right position for himself, moving him around like a ragdoll and Hanzo simply nodded against Genji’s balls, his hands grabbing onto his brother’s thighs as he sucked them into his mouth, closing his eyes as tried to breathe through his nose, his tongue lavishing attention on them, the small metal ball enough to make Genji emit a pleased noise. 

“He’s a lil’ bashful, ain’t he. Talks a big game out on the field but here he is, at the mercy of… what’s he call me again? Filthy cowboy?”

Genji snorted, shrugging as he pushed his fingers through Hanzo’s hair with a smile. He wasn’t certain whether he preferred the feeling of his lips around his cock, or just the sight of his brother drooling on his balls. “Oh no, he acknowledges that you are a man, don’t you brother?” He asked, placing a finger on Hanzo’s forehead and pushing his head back, a shudder running through him as his brother took in mouthfuls of air, still rocking himself back on Jesse’s fingers. “It’s so cute that you have the nerve to call him a filthy cowman when all you want to do is get fucked by his dirty dick.”

He cocked his head to the side, sighing as he ran his fingers down Hanzo’s cheek. This wouldn’t do at all, he thought as he let his eyes wander along the curve of Hanzo’s back, his skin glistening with sweat under the dim lights. However, as much as he adored his brother’s back and the view that was Jesse McCree stretching him open, making Hanzo emit the most delectable soft noises… well, it was good, but Genji needed to see more.

“Jesse, would you do me a favour” He asked, grinning down at Hanzo as his eyes shot up to look at him.

“Well, I mean, I already got three fingers inside your brother but…” Jesse let out a put-upon, heavy sigh, their eyes meeting long enough for them to share a mischievous look. “Alright, what else you want from me?”

Genji pushed his brother’s head away, paying little attention as he heard him thump down into the pillows. He could sense a level of hesitation still from Jesse, and he could only assume it was due to his behaviour and how he was treating Hanzo but he didn’t have time to explain how his brother loved to be used in such a way. He had clicked that Hanzo was clearly enjoying it, but his reservations about Genji’s participation clearly still lurked.

That didn’t matter to Genji though. This wasn’t about him really. Sure, he was desperate to see this, but deep down he just wanted to fulfil Hanzo’s every want and desire.

“Lie down on the bed,” he said as he rubbed his chin, nodding as Jesse did as he was told, relaxing on his back next to Hanzo, who simply remained face down until Genji cleared his throat. “Now, brother, get up and put the condom on Jesse. We don’t want you catching something.”

Genji moved around the bed, watching as Hanzo scrambled on the mattress, his usual grace gone as he picked up the condom, his breathing heavy. With shaking hands, he tore the packet open and climbed over Jesse’s thighs, settling himself down to roll the rubber over his hard cock and they all took a moment to stare at the way his erection protruded from his body, snug within its protection. He didn’t miss the way Jesse went to protest, but quickly decided against it with a shrug, both of them equally amused by his compliance. Jesse hated condoms; always had. 

Hanzo tried to seem disinterested, but Genji could see by the way that his hand lingered at the base of Jesse’s cock that he wanted to play with it; wanted to mess with Jesse’s dick in the way he would play with Genji’s when they fooled around. He watched curiously as Hanzo ran his hand along his cock, tugging at the condom with a thoughtful look on his face before his brother tugged the rubber off his erection and discard it over the bed.

“Oh, I should have known,” Genji said with a pleased tone, a smirk playing on his lips as he saw Hanzo look away, embarrassed. He couldn’t blame him, after all, he knew personally how good it felt to have Jesse come inside him. Still, it wasn’t like Hanzo to throw caution into the wind.

It didn’t matter. Genji knew that despite the jokes he always made, Jesse wasn’t the walking bag of disease he made his friend out to be.

“Get on him,” Genji whispered, climbing onto the end of the bed, kneeling between Jesse’s legs before he placed a hand on Hanzo’s back, urging him forward with pressured touches but it was hardly needed. Hanzo moved freely, his hand grasping Jesse’s cock as he raised his body and shuffled further up but Genji felt an overwhelming sympathy for Hanzo. He couldn’t let his brother do all the work, it wasn’t fair to work his pampered brother like this.

Without a word, Genji settled himself between Jesse’s thighs, his hand falling under Hanzo to grasp Jesse’s slick cock and he was amused that he had missed the application of extra lubricant due to his inability to tear his eyes from his brother’s beautiful body. Hanzo was quick to understand and relinquished control instantly, his hands sliding to Jesse’s chest.

Genji didn’t want to miss anything else, no matter how small it was. He swallowed hard, moving close enough to rest his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder just in time to see his nimble hands run over Jesse’s hairy chest in an admiring way as Genji moved Jesse’s cock, lining it up with his brother’s asshole, a grin creeping onto his face as Hanzo’s breath hitched just as the tip pressed against him.

“You want this, yeah?” Genji asked, glancing down at Jesse and winking before he looked at his brother’s face; at the way he closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh as he relaxed enough to take the head, but Genji’s hand stopped him from going further. “Look at you, always so desperate to be filled… tell me, do you think this will finally satisfy you?”

Hanzo didn’t look away, instead he tilted his head back, his hands sliding to Jesse’s stomach as he tried to push himself down more, much to Genji’s amusement. His brother could be so shameless when he was so close to getting what he wanted, and once it was within reach, well, literally nothing could stop him. The proof was clear, as his ass continued to press down on Genji’s hand, unwilling to let up despite resistance.

He couldn’t take his eyes off Hanzo though; couldn’t miss a moment of seeing him finally get what he wanted. Genji knew he was hardly lacking in that department, but he also knew from personal experience that Jesse had what every cock hungry bottom needed, and that was precisely what Hanzo was.

“Do you want me to move my hand?” He asked, nudging his nose against Hanzo’s neck.

Jesse let out a small grunt, thrusting up through his hand, desperately seeking more. “Fuck, move it Genji.”

“Shush now,” Genji whispered, giving Jesse a smug look. “We want to hear Hanzo say it.”

Genji wasn’t sure what was more amusing, the grumble that Jesse made, or the frustrated moan that Hanzo let slip.

“Say something, brother; anything… and I’ll let you have what you want,” Genji mumbled, sliding his thumb out to press into Jesse’s cock; to tease Hanzo’s ass and both of them responded with a noise that only made Genji’s grin widen.

“Genji,” Hanzo started, licking his lips and swallowing hard as he rocked himself slowly, Genji’s thumb pressing inside next to Jesse’s cock in a way that made him moan again. “Please, move your hand,” he finished, his voice clipped despite his attempt at composure, and Genji simply chortled as he moved his hand away suddenly without further warning and both the other men let out a long groan as Hanzo finally took Jesse’s cock deep inside him.

With his free hands, he was now able to slide them around the front of Hanzo, his fingers quickly finding his nipples to play with the metal bars as he exhaled against his neck. “I think it’s cute when you think you’re in charge,” Genji mumbled, placing a kiss to Hanzo’s jaw as they started to move, Jesse’s hands resting on Hanzo’s thighs and his gaze caught on the vision of Hanzo being lavished with attention from his brother. “Do you not find it funny that Jesse’s unease about being here with us has completely dissipated now that he is inside you?” Genji asked, and Jesse let out a small laugh as he thrust up, forcing soft moans to escape Hanzo’s open mouth.

“When you got a looker like this takin’ your dick like he is, well… let’s just say that blood ain’t thicker than lubricant and fuck, your brother is doin’ a good job of distractin’ me from the fact that you’re related,” Jesse said with a grunt as Hanzo slammed down on him harder, his large chest heaving in Genji’s hands.

Genji rolled his eyes, glancing at Jesse. “Mm, you are clearly a man of incredibly high standards,” he remarked sarcastically before his attention was snapped back to Hanzo, the sound of his voice trying to come through over the moans he was unable to suppress.

“Need…” Hanzo started, only to cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath as Jesse sharply thrust up into him.

“Hmm?” Genji mused, dragging his lips to Hanzo’s shoulder to kiss along his tattoo, his hands still playing with the softness of his brother’s chest, his own cock hard and neglected as it rested against Hanzo’s lower back.

Hanzo took in a deep breath, shaking his head before he looked over to Genji, raising one hand to push his own hair back from his forehead. “Need… more,” he admitted finally, pleading obvious in his expression; in his eyes.

“What was that?” Genji asked, smirking as he placed another kiss to his brother’s shoulder before moving to his back, kissing the expanse of flesh as he slid his hands down Hanzo’s chest; his palms gliding smoothly along his hairless skin, tracing his muscles with glee as he dragged his lips lower, following the curve of his spine as he arched his back, rocking on Jesse’s cock.

He already knew where this was going, after all he had done this more than once before. 

“Brother, please,” Hanzo whispered, leaning forward, seemingly unaware that Jesse was even there, despite the way he was still pushing up into him. He would have felt bad that Jesse was nothing more than a dildo for Hanzo right now, but he could see his friend was clearly enjoying it; could see the way he had sucked his lower lip into his mouth to put a stop to any moans that might escape his lips.

He’d slept with Jesse enough times to know that the man was always vocal during sex; knew that he always enjoyed dabbling in dirty talk. He was glad that Jesse had managed to correctly read the situation; to know that this had nothing to do with him, that it was all for Hanzo and all Hanzo really wanted was his brother. There had been a lot to catch him up on really, but he seemed to have relaxed and accepted his role in this as merely someone lending a helping hand.

Spreading Hanzo’s asscheeks with his hands, his metal fingers prying the soft flesh open, he leaned in, running his teeth over his lower lip as he admired the sight. No one else had seen his brother like this; he was the only one blessed with this and he made sure he committed the view of his brother’s asshole stretched with Jesse’s thick cock before he darted his tongue out, running it down his crack before he pulled back, delivering a sharp blow to his cheek.

“How shameless, to let a man you hardly know take you in this way… to let your own brother tongue fuck you, all at the same time,” Genji whispered, and he glanced up just in time to see Hanzo look over his shoulder, a pleased look on his face, and simply seeing the way he looked at him was enough to make him want to, no, _need_ to continue.

Pushing his cheeks apart again, he dived in, his own cock bobbing enthusiastically as he lapped around Jesse’s cock, knowing that his friend was enjoying it as much as he was as they both stilled, basking in the feeling of Genji lavishing attention to Hanzo’s stretched hole, his tongue occasionally sliding down the throbbing vein on the underside of Jesse’s dick and he couldn’t resist delving lower; couldn’t resist pushing Hanzo’s ass up enough to have access to Jesse’s heavy balls.

The sound he got from his friend was worth the effort it took to angle his head just low enough to suck lightly on the loose skin; his tongue seeking out his taste as it played with them in his mouth, his fingers pressing into Hanzo’s ass alongside Jesse’s cock easily. He should have known that Hanzo had prepared himself well before this; prepared himself for more than Jesse. His brother wasn’t stupid, could see an opportunity to satisfy himself when it was presented - and Genji couldn’t help but smile around Jesse’s sack, letting his balls fall from his mouth with a lewd noise before he dragged his mouth back along his cock until his tongue slipped back inside Hanzo alongside his fingers.

He could see Jesse’s hands on Hanzo’s back, soothing him as he was filled and Genji resisted the urge to laugh as he darted his tongue in and out, the underside of his tongue soft and wet against Jesse’s dick, a feeling he knew his friend particularly enjoyed but whether he was enjoying it as much as Hanzo was enjoying being stretched open was debatable.

“You coo over my brother like a child,” he mumbled as he pulled back to admire his work, his fingers pushing in and out of Hanzo’s ass as he rocked back against them. “He acts so quiet and mysterious to simply hide how much of a slut he is. If I had not been here to satisfy his needs on a daily basis, then I’m sure he would have willingly bent over for you merely minutes after having made your acquaintance.”

He heard Jesse laugh and he was unable to not smile himself as he pushed himself up, one hand placed atop Jesse’s metal one as he used the other to line up his cock, pressing the tip against Hanzo’s already occupied hole. He could take two; he knew his brother’s limits. This was what he needed and he was so pleased that he would be the first and only to provide him this experience.

“Tell my dear friend how much of a wanton whore you are,” Genji whispered as he leaned forward, trying to push the tip in but he knew Hanzo was resisting him for appearances sake; as an act of defiance against what Genji had said.

But it merely amused him that Hanzo thought he could continue this act, especially when he could see Hanzo’s head against Jesse’s chest, turned at an angle so they made eye contact, their gazes locked on each other as Genji pushed against his ass again, Hanzo’s hole finally relenting as he opened up and let Genji slid in beside Jesse.

And he was glad he could see Hanzo’s face; glad he could watch as he closed his eyes tight, his hands grabbing onto the sheets below them as he opened his mouth, a deep grunt escaping his throat as Genji pulled out just enough to adjust himself before he managed to slide in perfectly.

As soon as he stopped moving, all three of them let out the same sigh; a blissful noise of satisfaction. Genji and Jesse both basking in the feeling of their cocks pressed together, surrounded with Hanzo’s tight warmth. Hanzo, on the other hand, lying there, unable to move as he fisted the sheets, his face bright red as he took in deep breaths, his face wracked with pleasure as he moved his lower body, trying to roll his hips and make them move.

Genji really never could deny his brother anything.

“You are doing so good,” he praised, in awe at how easily Hanzo took their cocks; at how eager he was to be fucked by both of them. “Do you want to be rewarded?” He asked, moving both of his hands to Hanzo’s shoulders and holding them as he started to move, his thrusts short and blunt and barely a moment had passed before he felt Hanzo’s body jolt under him; the feeling of Jesse’s cock sliding against his suddenly reminding him that they were not alone again.

But the movement by both of them was enough to make Hanzo moan, his voice strained as they both started to fuck into him, Jesse’s thrusts slow, long, and lazy as Genji sped up, his own movements rapid and direct. He could feel his own face heat up as he glanced down at Hanzo’s ass, watching as both their cocks pressed inside him.

It had never felt this good before; had never been this easy, and Genji found himself lowering his head, pressing it against the back of Hanzo’s head, nuzzling the shaved part with a sigh as he rocked against his ass, seeking the warmth of his insides; the feeling of Jesse’s throbbing cock against his. He wanted to say more; wanted to tell Jesse how good his brother was, how thankful he was for helping him fuck his brother like this.

As if he had read his mind, Jesse’s hand was suddenly on his cheek and he turned into it, looking down at him, the sound of Hanzo’s panting almost deafening but instead of speaking, all Jesse did was raise his head just enough to press their lips together and Genji froze for a moment, enjoying the tenderness of the kiss but concerned about Hanzo’s reaction.

Not that he had one.

Hanzo simply remained still, panting heavily as he lay on top of Jesse, a small whine escaping his lips until they both started to move again, breaking their kiss with a laugh, shaking their heads at the same time.

“Y’all ain’t gonna judge me if I shoot my load right now, are ya? ‘Cause I am real fuckin’ close here an’ I don’t think I can hold back,” Jesse mumbled, his hands finding Hanzo’s waist again and Genji found himself pulling back, urging Hanzo to move with him, the tip of his dick lingering inside as he managed to get back onto his knees.

“Mm, I would not worry, my brother can never last that long either,” Genji said with an amused tone, pulling Hanzo back to sit on both of their dicks; Jesse thrusting up and rubbing his waist as they both looked upon Hanzo; both admiring the way he hung his head as if in a trance, one of his hands sliding across his chest and pinching his own nipples as the other rubbed his own dick, clearly in his own world. “Look at him, he doesn’t care what we do” Genji mumbled as he wrapped fingers around Hanzo’s neck, tilting his head towards him as he looked over his shoulder.

“Brother, please, don’t stop, I need this...” Hanzo whimpered out as he worked his own cock with frantic motions, moaning nonsense over and over as they both fucked into him, their dicks sliding together inside him, the sounds peppering the silence between inhales. “Please, keep going. It feels so…” He bit his lip, shaking his head from Genji’s grasp as he fell forward slightly, the hand dropping from his own chest to steady himself. “Gonne come… Don’t stop…”

Genji shook his head, licking his lips as he felt Hanzo’s ass tighten around him, Jesse’s cock stilling beside his own as he continued to move and he could hear Jesse come undone, could feel his dick twitch against his and just feeling him release made his own balls ache, but he wasn’t finished just yet. He wouldn’t be done until his brother was satisfied.

He could feel fluids dripping down his balls as he fucked into Hanzo; Jesse’s come and lubricant seeping from Hanzo's hole as he sought his own orgasm. With each wet thrust, Jesse’s cock slowly slipped out and neither of them stopped it when it finally fell from his brother’s hole with a lewd, sticky noise. Once he was left alone in Hanzo, all he could do was enjoy the wet, hot warmth encasing his own cock as he fucked into him. 

“You'd let anyone come inside you, huh?” he sneered as he pushed Hanzo down; pushed his face into Jesse’s chest and like a good friend, Jesse held Hanzo down, his flesh hand on the back of his brother’s neck; his metal one on the base of his spine, holding him still as he thrust quickly, unable to control himself anymore. The familiar tightness in his balls told him he was close but he couldn’t finish just yet.

Reaching out, he gripped Hanzo’s hair, tugging his head back enough to reveal his sweat drenched, red face, his eyes unable to hold themselves open as moans fell from his parted lips, staring at Jesse as Genji continued to fuck into him, his breath hitched as he tried to hold back but he could feel himself starting to let go.

“Kiss him. I want to see you… I want to see you both kiss,” Genji mumbled, tightening the grip in Hanzo’s hair, pushing his brother’s face towards Jesse, who didn’t even bother feigning a protest.

He felt himself come undone as he watched Hanzo’s body shake, his moans lost in Jesse’s mouth as their lips met, a hungry kiss consuming his brother and just watching him twitch into that kiss; watching him whimper and submit to Jesse’s tongue pushed Genji over the edge, his own orgasm sputtering out of him as he continued to thrust into his brother, his eyes focused on the way Jesse kissed him; the way Hanzo just did as he was told.

They were still kissing as Genji pulled out and slid down his body, his hands groping Hanzo’s ass and pulling it open to admire the work they had done. His eyes focused on his red, raw hole as Hanzo relaxed, fluids dripping from his ass and Genji couldn’t resist gathering the semen and lubricant on his fingers, pushing it back inside and earning him a low, long moan from his brother.

When he finally looked away from his ass, he saw both Hanzo and Jesse staring down at him, Jesse with a large grin on his face, his lips puffy and red; Hanzo still looking as wrecked as before but with a satisfied smirk on his face and Genji found himself laughing.

“Mm, I take it you are finished too?” He asked, his fingers prying open his ass again, a large drop of white fluid seeping out and running down his taint as he pushed his ass up, the semen catching on the silver ring nestled just below his balls. “You are so very shameless, brother. So desperate.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, pushing away from Jesse to roll off him, landing on the mattress beside them with a thud, narrowly avoiding kneeing Genji in the face in the process but as soon as he moved, the proof of his own pleasure was evident on the soaked, matted hair that coated Jesse’s stomach. He couldn’t resist leaning forward, his metal fingers gliding over Jesse’s navel, smearing the cooling fluids around before Jesse pushed his hand away with a groan.

“C’mon, I’m already messy enough,” Jesse mumbled, and Genji found himself sharing an amused look with his brother but his words were lost on his tongue as Hanzo turned just enough to perch himself up on his elbow.

“You were filthy before you even stepped in this room,” Hanzo remarked with a clipped voice, despite the playful smile on his face. “Do not look to blame us for this.”

Genji snorted, covering his mouth with his hand before scrunching up his face and wiping it on the bed but he chose to hold his tongue as he looked over at Jesse.

But Jesse was never one to hold his tongue.

“Hey, c’mon, don’t y’all start draggin’ me,” Jesse grumbled, taking in a deep breath as he sat up, brushing down the dense hair on his body with disinterest. “Maybe try being a lil’ grateful?”

Genji rolled his eyes, waving Jesse away as his friend climbed out of the bed and started gathering his clothes. Deep down, he had been apprehensive about whether this would change their friendship, but he was acting exactly like he did whenever they would hook up back in their Blackwatch days. Jesse was always so carefree, despite everything he had gone through, and it had always been his favourite trait in him… well, that and the ridiculous thing he called his penis, but Genji had never had a problem complimenting him on that.

Actually commenting on the deeper aspects of their friendship had been difficult. They had always just been understood silently.

And Genji wasn’t about to change that.

Sliding over to Hanzo, he gave his brother a mischievous look as Hanzo lay there, his legs spread and his flaccid cock hanging heavily, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his composure. He could see him shaking ever so slightly but he couldn’t stop himself from shifting forward, grabbing his brother’s ankles and pushing his legs towards his chest, taking advantage of how pliable he always was after sex.

“Before you even consider going, come here and get an eyeful of this,” Genji said with a smile, beaming at his brother as he exposed his used hole, fluids still seeping out. “You don’t mind, do you?” He asked as Hanzo looked away, the hand resting on his stomach sliding down to his cock, tugging his balls upwards, revealing the piercing, still coated in drying fluids.

“A man has a right to see his work, correct?” Hanzo mumbled, and Genji rolled his eyes again, highly amused by how serious his brother continued to be in Jesse’s presence.

Jesse moved behind Genji, the sound of him fumbling with his belt distracting Genji’s gaze for just a moment before he shared the same line of sight with Jesse, both of them staring at Hanzo’s asshole as he purposely pushed down, a fat glob of semen escaping his red hole.

“Well dang, if that ain’t a nice sight,” Jesse drawled, and Genji found himself nodding, taking in a deep breath as he tore his eyes away to look at Jesse, a mischievous smile on his face.

“You want to stay the night with us? I have some more ideas that would benefit from a man of your stature…”


End file.
